The vicious cherry blossom and innocent Uchiha
by animeforever16
Summary: After the last ninja war Sakura had no feelings for any Uchiha after learning that her,once adored Sasuke, had killed her father, Jiraya. Sakura now has the purest intent to find the killer and lay him down to rest, permanently. However Sasuke has something else in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's P.O.V.

I woke with a start as the dream faded to nothingness. I took a soothing bath to wash away the remnants of my lucid experience. Without any recognition I slid into my daily routine of getting ready. I finished by sliding into my newly acquired jonin jacket. I then walked out of my month-old apartment into the streets of Konoha. I paused briefly at a book store to gather things needed for the day's presentation. I also decided to pick up a few booze along the way to start my mom off in a good mood. I reach the Hokage tower in the middle of town. I open the door to tons of commotion.

"The books you ordered are in."

"Do you want us to send the new-bees in now or when your ready?"

"I have finished those charts and are placing them here, Tsunade."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Mizune, her assistant, politely asks.

"Well, for starters you can get all these damned people out of my office and help me find the damn paperwork for this presentation." She retorts in frustration.

Immediately Mizune takes action and has all sixteen people out in fifteen seconds flat. As she continues to look through cabinets for the paperwork, I walk casually up to the main desk and plop the drinks down.

Looking up, the fifth Hokage states quite plainly, "I see you got me some drinks, honey."

"Anything for you mom." I say glancing to the window. "All set for the day's events?"

"Well, if I can find the frickin' papers then I'll be good to go," she says stroking her temples.

"From my end, I'm good to go with the text books I just purchased, along with your little gift. Which reminds me of a certain day coming up, something to do with the 28th of March. Ring a bell?" I ask pacing toward the window.

"Oh man, I completely forgot." she exclaims placing her head in her hands. Picking up a piece of paper she draws in a breath. "Would you forgive me if I gave you something else for your birthday. Like say, I could give you information on Sasuke's whereabouts?"

My head whipped around faster than a snake's, "Where is he?" I ask, my voice with the intent to kill.

"Right under our noses," was the only response I got before grabbing the paper and jumping out the window with it.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I ran my hand through my black locks. I just came home from another undercover mission. I lay on the bed to find Suigetsu already there. He was rooming with me and Jugo while we gave Karin a separate room to herself on the other side of the house. He plopped down on his bed across from mine.

"So, how'd it go?" He says, quite merrily.

"Hn," is the only response I give.

"You need to learn better communication."

"My 'communication' is fine, thank you very much."

I hear a, "Oh Sasuke." As he walks out of the room.

I continue to lay for awhile until I hear a bitchy noise come from the newly opened door. That ment Karin was home. She came in as usual with more complaints about her day. Us men just muscle through it and don't interrupt her, because otherwise the lecture is twice as long. As I walk out of the room I pick up a familiar scent, _cherry blossoms._ I disregarded the thought and instead focused on my task ahead, convincing all of Konoha that I was innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's P.O.V.

_That was a close one,_ I thought as I raced through the trees. I forgot about how he would remember my scent from when we were little. It's a good thing it was so long ago or he would have made the connection. I reached the edge of Konoha to escape into the woods. I caught my breath and sat in a crouching position on a high tree branch. I decided to pull out the letter of information on Sasuke. It was Kakashi who had filed the report, ironically I thought:

Wednesday, February 23

I've been following close on Sasuke and his team's movements and have found out that he's successfully killed Orochimaru. They also have decided to seek refuge in Konoha. They are housing themselves in a small abandoned shack on the outskirts of Konoha. I am going to stay close on their tracks to find out what they plan to do while here. Hopefully by doing this, it will give us an edge to whether or not they have a plan for Konoha. If so I will stay hot at their heels to prevent this.

-Jonin Kakashi

With this being given back in February that means they've been doing nothing for a month. With that being said, they either are resting, planning, or both. I decided that I would go back to check on his team when Konoha's biggest knucklehead walks to the base of my tree. He was so oblivious he didn't even notice me. Both Lee and Gaara were with him and not a single time did they look up nor act in such a way to give away their knowledge of my position. I decided not to arouse their instincts to discover me, so instead I watched the scene before me.

"Right here, right now let's duel it out. Just the three of us," the bright orange ninja said.

"Yes, Guy always said to use the power of... My YOUTH!" the green spandex one said.

"Shall it be all for one or you two against me," the tattooed one flatly stated. "Either way I can't ensure your survival."

Normally I would shutter at this statement, but after taking three year of medical ninjutsu, I am pretty confident that if Gaara doesn't obliterate them, then I can heal anything. *knock on wood*

Naruto just grunted and then created hundreds of himself. and just like that the fight was on.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I decided to take a walk in the early morning. As I think I wander further into the woods. Then my senses kick in and I hear a familiar voice. As I can tell he is a total Baka. I come round a tree and see orange, green and red sparring. After figuring out their identities, I decided to hide and watch it through.

Sakura's P.O.V.

There it is, that hate filled chakra. I masked my own and zeroed in on his location.

"Annnnnnddd... Go," the Narutos all moved into action. I was greatful for it too because it kept him completely off guard. Luckily I was training not only with Tsunade but with Jiraya as well and even took an extra few months with one on one sparring with Kakashi. Soo, all in all, I had excellent medic, jutsu, and elemental skills. It was no wonder I was part of Anbu while also being second smartest beneath Shikamaru of corse. With that I became the assassin I was taught to be. I landed on the tree next to the one he was hiding behind. I dropped using chakra to mask my landing noise. I powered may fingers with chakra and used my speed to precisely press two points on the back of his neck. With proper results he screamed and fell to the ground.

At that point the boys FINALLY realized the presence of others and quit their sparring match, to run over to us. I put up a barrier jutsu just in time. This was the moment I had been waiting for and when he woke up I was ready to give him a piece of my mind.


End file.
